


Use Your Charm, Weave A Spell, Subdue Me

by nightberrypearl



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Jonghyun is just thirsty for Minhyun's abs, Jonghyun is us basically, M/M, PWP, Smut, set in 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: Jonghyun had a love-hate relationship with the silk shirts that Minhyun wore.The way the thin material flew up with every move that Minhyun danced wreaked havoc on Jonghyun’s mental state, reducing his brain into a pile of mush at the sight of Minhyun's abs. How Jonghyun wished that he could run his hands over the solid plane of muscle, softly mapping out his every inch of Minhyun’s body as he left trailing kisses over his exposed collarbones.It was a fantasy that haunted Jonghyun like no other and if the stylists kept this up, Jonghyun wouldn't be able to hold himself back from doing something about it.





	Use Your Charm, Weave A Spell, Subdue Me

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually wrote smut. I've never finished writing a smut fic before, always chicken out half way through aha, but here we are anyway.
> 
> I apologise in advance because this is all probably awful and should never have been written but Minhyun's abs have been haunting me all day and night since I saw the hundreds of pics/gifs flooding my twitter tl yesterday
> 
> Semi-proof read (?) - I couldn't really bring myself to re-read through everything I read in much depth aha
> 
> Title taken from Ghazal by Mimi Khalvati:
> 
> "If mine is the venomous tongue, the serpent's tail,  
> charmer, use your charm, weave a spell and subdue me."

Jonghyun had a love-hate relationship with the silk shirts that Minhyun wore. Logically, he knew that he couldn’t be mad at Minhyun himself, since it was the stylists who gave him the shirts to wear but did Minhyun have to be so… _enticing_ in them?!

The way the thin material flew up with every move that Minhyun danced wreaked havoc on Jonghyun’s mental state, reducing his brain into a pile of mush at the sight of the expanse of pale, milky skin and his perfectly defined abs. How Jonghyun wished that he could run his hands over the solid plane of muscle, softly mapping out his every inch of Minhyun’s body as he left trailing kisses over his exposed collarbones.

He wondered if Minhyun would be quiet with his responses, if soft whimpers of pleasure would escape his lips as Jonghyun’s hands roamed freely over his body; or if Minhyun would be loud, as he always was, unable to stop his moans from being heard.

It was a fantasy that haunted Jonghyun like no other. And seriously, if the stylists kept this up, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from finding out once and for all what Minhyun’s moans sounded like or finding out if he would whine and be as needy for Jonghyun’s touch as he usually was.

 

* * *

 

It was the day after their final comeback stage performance. Dongho was down at the studio with Bumzu hyung, Aron and Minki were both hanging out with their own friends. It was just him and Minhyun alone in their dorm. Minhyun was in his room doing something, probably reading, while Jonghyun had made himself comfortable on their sofa in their living room and was re-watching their performance from the previous night.

Even before Jonghyun had pressed play, he knew from what he remembered of the performance that watching it again would not be easy. From the sounds of the screams that had erupted every time Minhyun so much as moved, Jonghyun could tell that he had really upped the fan service game to make their final performance extra special.

His eyes were glued to the screen in his hand, watching as the intro to their latest song played and they began their stage.

The lustful gazes that Minhyun directed straight at the camera sent Jonghyun’s spine tingling and as he watched Minhyun lick his lips during his closeup shots, he felt his stomach flip and a heat begin to pool in his gut.

His mouth felt dry as Minhyun’s shirt lifted all the way up as he threw up his arms for the choreography, exposing Minhyun’s sculpted chest. The whole idea of even wearing a shirt was made completely redundant by this point.

His eyes widened as the camera zoomed in to Minhyun as he gyrated his hips to the rhythm of the song. Inwardly, Jonghyun cursed at their concept designer for giving them such a sexy concept and he hated the stylists for putting Minhyun in jeans so sinfully tight that it looked like another layer of skin. And he cursed their choreographer for giving them a dance that could put a stripper to shame.

Jonghyun almost dropped his phone on the floor as Minhyun bit down on his own plump lips, staring straight at the camera as he did so. In the back of his mind, he was also cursing the camera men for being so damn Minhyun-biased.

He groaned in frustration and ran his hands through his hair as he turned off his phone, chucking it on the seat next to him, unable to continue to watch Minhyun eye fucking the camera. He tried to take some deep breaths to calm down his racing heart and to prevent his sweatpants from suddenly feeling too tight, but his effort was futile because at that moment, the exact person who was the cause of his frustration came out of his room, and spotted Jonghyun looking rather distressed.

“Jonghyun? Are you okay?” Minhyun called out to him softly.

Jonghyun whipped around to stare at Minhyun. Minhyun could see Jonghyun’s eyes blown wide, pupils dilated as he stared at Minhyun. Minhyun worried his lower lip between his teeth as Jonghyun continued to rake his eyes over every inch of Minhyun’s body. His eyes started working their way up from his feet, glazing over Minhyun’s _long_ legs, over the oversized sweatshirt that Minhyun wore – under which Jonghyun knew lay Minhyun’s taut stomach – up across his defined collar bones and finally up to his face, meeting his slightly confused gaze. But mixed in with the confusion, Jonghyun noticed something akin to want as Jonghyun continued to study him.

Overcome with desire, and no long able to hold himself back, Jonghyun stood and stalked towards Minhyun with a predatory gaze. Minhyun gulped drily, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down – a movement which did not go unnoticed by Jonghyun. And suddenly, the thought of sucking on the protrusion, and feeling the vibrations of it through his lips as Minhyun groaned around him felt like a very attractive prospect.

Minhyun continued to watch Jonghyun approach him, getting closer and closer, eventually making his way right into Minhyun’s personal space.

Minhyun could feel Jonghyun’s warm breaths fan across his lips as the shorter male looked up at him, his eyes swirling with heated lust. He noticed as Jonghyun’s eyes shifted to focus on his lips. Subconsciously, he licked his lips as he heard a deep hum come from Jonghyun’s throat. Slowly, he felt soft fingers trail up his torso, skittering over his chest and up his neck to rest lightly on his cheeks – so lightly that he could barely feel the warmth of Jonghyun’s touch. His skin burned where Jonghyun’s fingers had brushed over it, leaving him with the ghost of Jonghyun’s touch all over his body.

Minhyun would have been the first to admit that he wasn’t the best at recognising other people’s feelings, especially when it came to their feelings about him, but with Jonghyun so close and looking at him like Minhyun was about to be his next meal, Minhyun was pretty sure that he was not misunderstanding what any of this meant or where this was headed.

He didn’t know who began to lean in first but one moment, their noses were barely brushing against each other’s, exchanging small eskimo kisses and the next moment, their breaths were mixing together as they closed the gap between them to capture each other’s lips in a heated kiss. Minhyun’s eyes fluttered shut as his own impulses took over and he pulled Jonghyun in even closer, pressing their bodies together so that they met at every possible point. Jonghyun’s hands on his cheeks disappeared as Jonghyun moved to tangle his fingers through Minhyun’s silky strands of hair.

Jonghyun felt wandering hands graze up and down his sides and over his back as the two of them moved their lips frantically over one another’s. Jonghyun felt Minhyun’s grip on him tighten, tight enough to bruise, as Jonghyun moved away from Minhyun’s lips and trailed kisses down Minhyun’s jaw and down his neck, stopping at Minhyun’s collar bones to nip and suck at the pale skin there.

Still not getting the reaction that he really wanted, Jonghyun moved his lips over to Minhyun’s bared throat and began leaving wet kisses as his hands fell from Minhyun’s hair and trailed down Minhyun’s torso and shifted underneath his sweatshirt. Minhyun’s breath hitched as he felt Jonghyun’s cool hands against his skin. He felt goose bumps form in their wake as Jonghyun’s hands rubbed circles into his hips and then dragged across his stomach.

Minhyun’s own hands had also made their way under the back of Jonghyun’s shirt, fingers tracing the smooth contours of the other’s back. He felt the way the muscles flex and contracted as his hands rubbed and massaged at them and the motions made him dizzy with the need to have Jonghyun pressed up against him like this more.

Stepping ever closer to Minhyun, Jonghyun shifted one of his hands down to palm at Minhyun’s crotch through his sweats, eliciting a deep groan from the taller man. Minhyun coloured dramatically at letting out such a loud groan and Jonghyun hummed in satisfaction as he felt the vibrations of the moan through his lips as he still continued to place open-mouthed kisses along Minhyun’s upper body.

Finally deciding to move things along, Jonghyun slowly nudged Minhyun backwards, into his room before pushing him down on Minhyun’s bed, following to straddle Minhyun’s hips. Without a moment’s hesitation, he tugged at the hem of Minhyun’s shirt, the other sitting up slightly to let Jonghyun pull it off before removing his own jumper.

Minhyun blushed under Jonghyun’s darkened gaze as the latter admired Minhyun’s taut stomach appreciatively. He felt himself grow even more aroused when Jonghyun finally met his eyes once more, licking his lips in anticipation. Slowly, Jonghyun flattened his palms against the smooth expanse of Minhyun’s abs, feeling the muscles ripple and tighten as he let his hands caress the hard muscle lying under the soft skin.

Minhyun choked when Jonghyun began grinding against Minhyun’s crotch, throwing his head back in pleasure as he felt Minhyun’s hardening cock through thin layers of clothing. Minhyun was powerless to do anything as he watched Jonghyun eventually stop grinding and shifting off him slightly to pull down his sweatpants. After looking back up at him, eyes asking for permission which Minhyun readily gave, Jonghyun slid his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down too, freeing his erect cock which was already leaking with precum.

Jonghyun began trailing his lips up the inside of Minhyun’s sculpted thighs, stopped every now and then to suck a dark mark into the otherwise pale skin – he was rewarded by Minhyun’s tiny gasps and the occasional whimper as Minhyun’s lost all control of his vocal cords. Eventually, he reached the top of Minhyun’s thighs, and Minhyun could feel Jonghyun’s breath blow across his leaking erection. Locking eyes on the taller male, Jonghyun flattened his tongue against Minhyun’s cock and licked up the length in one fluid movement. The sudden sensation made Minhyun moan loudly, eyes closing in pleasure.

Encouraged by Minhyun’s loud reactions, Jonghyun didn’t hesitate to wrap his lips around the tip of Minhyun’s cock, gently sucking on the head. Minhyun had to try very hard not to buck up into Jonghyun’s mouth and he struggled to keep himself from falling apart completely.

Minhyun brought his hands down to tangle in and pull at Jonghyun’s hair as the latter began to sink down further on his cock. The grip on Jonghyun’s hair tightened as Jonghyun began to hum and send vibrations through his erection. Minhyun made the mistake of looking down and Jonghyun, only to find the other staring back at him heatedly as he bobbed up and down on Minhyun’s cock. Jonghyun had to pull off Minhyun as the latter bucked his hips up, making him choke slightly and Minhyun’s cock hit the back of his throat. But after barely a moment had passed, Jonghyun took Minhyun’s cock back into his mouth, taking it even deeper, continuing to lick and suck at Minhyun’s now throbbing erection.

The sensations were slowly becoming too much for Minhyun as one of Jonghyun’s hands began to stroke at whatever couldn’t fit in his mouth, and his other hand trailed over his body, caressing every inch of skin is could reach.

Minhyun could feel himself getting close to his orgasm as Jonghyun gave a particularly hard suck as he flattened his tongue against his slit at the same time.

Not wanting all of this to end so quickly, Minhyun pulled Jonghyun up to capture his lips in a frenzied kiss, lips crashing together messily. Noticing that Jonghyun was still clothed from the waist down, Minhyun tugged at Jonghyun’s sweats, hinting to the other that he needed him to take them off _now._

 They lay with Jonghyun hovering above him for a few minutes before Jonghyun’s arms began to get tired and Minhyun took that as his cue to flip them over so that Jonghyun was the one lying on his back.

Minhyun sat back for a moment to fully appreciate the sight of Jonghyun spread out beneath him on his bed. His cheeks were flushed, his hair a mess from where Minhyun’s hands had combed through them and his chest heaving as Jonghyun struggled to catch his breath. From the sight of Jonghyun’s own hardened cock, Minhyun could tell that he hadn’t been the only one affected by their activities so far.

Desperate to have Minhyun back on top of him again, he sat up quickly to grab Minhyun’s broad shoulders before lying back down, pulling Minhyun down with him as he captured his lips in another searing kiss.

Jonghyun smirked into the kiss as Minhyun released more breathy moans when Jonghyun began thrusting his hips up, rubbing their erections together clumsily. But the smirk was soon replaced by shock when Minhyun began to retaliate by grinding his hips down in time with Jonghyun’s thrusts. The pressure building in Jonghyun’s gut almost became too much when suddenly Minhyun reached down for grip both of them in his hand and stroked them at the same pace as their thrusts and grinds.

They continued to thrust into Minhyun’s fist, steadily becoming more hurried with their movements, their kisses becoming more messy and uncontrolled, as they neared their climax. Minhyun’s grip was slackening as lost focus, too distracted by all the sensations running through his body, so Jonghyun reached down, entwinning his fingers with Minhyun’s as they continued to get each other off.

Their kisses stopped as they both focussed on getting each other to orgasm. The air between them was filled with harsh grunts and whimpered moans as Jonghyun squeezed their hands tighter around the both of them – the tightness making both of them suddenly jerk their hips closer together. Minhyun pulled their hands up and down their throbbing cocks faster and faster as they neared their climax.

It wasn’t long before Minhyun was cumming quickly and messily all over the both of them with Jonghyun following shortly after. Fully blissed out and left with no more strength in his arms, Minhyun collapsed on the best next to Jonghyun. They lay side by side for a few moments, both desperately trying to catch their breath. Minhyun was the first to move as he clambered off the bed to head to the bathroom to grab a wet towel to clean themselves off.

Once cleaned, Minhyun back into the bed only to have Jonghyun shifting into his space, turning to his side and resting his head in the curve of Minhyun’s neck and draping his limbs over Minhyun’s form. Jonghyun felt Minhyun chuckle at the human blanket that Jonghyun had become, before shifting onto his side to press his forehead against Jonghyun’s and tangle his own limbs with Jonghyun’s.

Neither of them worried about talking about what they just did and what that meant for their relationship, they could talk about that later. For now, they just wanted to bask in the warmth of each other as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hide myself in a hole of embarrassment and shame now. Bye. 
> 
> Find me on twitter [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
